They Don't Know You
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! How Heero and Duo got together and how everyone at Preventers finally realized that Heero is human after all.
1. Together

**I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing. The chapter was inspired by the song 'Don't let go' by Brian Adams and Sarah McLachlan. I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING.**

* * *

It's finally over.

The war, the blood shed, the fighting; we're finally free.

It's hard to believe it; at least for me it is.

I feel different. I feel like I've changed completely.

I'm finally free to be myself. No more masks and no more hiding my feelings.

I'm finally free to show the world my real self; free to show you my real self. Not the jester, but Duo Maxwell.

Maybe I would finally be able to approach you; show you that I'm worthy of your attention.

I don't really know how to do that, but I'm not afraid. Everything would work out.

I just know it will.

I sigh as I cradle my champagne glass in my hand. It's Christmas Eve and Relena organized a party. We're all here.

Quatre and Trowa are on the dance floor. Trowa is smiling in a way I've never seen him smile and Quatre's just _glowing_.

Wufei is locked in an argument with Sally again. I can just see the two of them in a relationship. It's a thin line between love and hate, after all.

I shift in my place. The Preventer formal uniform I'm forced to ware is a bit constricting, but I couldn't exactly complain. Une was never a person to go easy on anyone, even on her favorite agents.

I look around. The party's in full swing. People are laughing, dancing; simply enjoying themselves.

But I don't care about them.

All I care about is finding you in the crowd.I relaxed when I spoted you in the far corner, talking with Milliardo and Noin. My heart skipped a beat and I drank my drink in one go.

'Time to face the music.'

* * *

Third P.O.V.

* * *

Duo smiled for himself when he saw Heero nod at Milliardo and Noin and leave for the balcony. He swallowed over the lump of excitement in his throat and made his way after Heero.

Tonight was his chance to get everything straight between the Perfect Soldier and himself.

He knew Heero hadn't exactly managed to adjust to the life of a normal human. Their coworkers still saw Heero as the Perfect Soldier and it wasn't that Heero didn't want them to see him differently, he just didn't know how to show them he was just as human as they were.

Duo hesitated at the exit, watching as Heero took a seat on a bench by the fence, looking at the back garden.

With a deep breath he stepped onto the balcony.

"A bit stuffy in there, right?" He said and Heero jumped in his place, turning around to look at Duo, his hand straying reflexively behind his back where his gun was. Duo gave him a small smile and showed his hands. Heero relaxed and offered him a small smile; a smile Duo was both happy and sad for being reserved only for him.

"You know how I feel about crowded places." Heero said and looked back at the garden as Duo walked over to lean his elbows on the fence.

"Yeah, I know." Duo said and Heero shot him a sideways glance. Duo smiled slightly and looked fully at Heero.

"What?" He asked and Heero grunted lowly.

"Nothing." He said and Duo grinned.

* * *

**I can't believe this moment's come; it's so incredible that we're alone.**

**There's so much to be said and done. It's impossible not to be overcome.**

* * *

"Alright. Keep your secrets." He said and a victorious grin covered his face when he saw a small blush cover Heero's cheeks.

"I don't think I can keep anything a secret from you." He said and Duo shrugged, hoping Heero wouldn't see how ridiculously giddy he was.

Heero was barely stopping himself from shifting in his seat.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, but whenever he was close to Duo his heart was beating quickly and he found himself unable to control his words and actions. He couldn't help but voice his thoughts without thinking them through.

It was surprising to him how comfortable he was around the braided baka. Ever since the wars ended and the both of them joined the Preventers, he couldn't help but be drawn to Duo.

The violet eyed man changed a lot since the war. With a proper eating regime Duo filled out some and grew up to be a good inch or two taller than Heero. He could still be one hell of a prankster if he wanted to be, but he did get a bit more serious.

He wasn't exactly channeling Shinigami anymore, but if Heero had to be completely honest it was like he was looking at a milder form of Shinigami.

He realized a long time ago that Shinigami was Duo's real side but now it seemed Duo found the perfect balance between the jester and the soldier.

"A penny for your thoughts." Duo said and Heero was snapped out of his thoughts. Heero pushed down a blush at Duo's intense look.

"I don't think my thoughts are worth a penny." Heero said and looked away from Duo, afraid that the braided man would see his dilemma in his eyes.

* * *

**Would you forgive me if I feel this way, 'cause we've just met; tell me that's okay.**

* * *

"They are worth more then a penny, but until my salary sits on my account I can't offer ya more." Duo said jokingly, surprising a laugh out of Heero. Duo grinned and Heero shot him a small sideways glare.

"Come on. What were you thinking about?" Duo said and sat down beside Heero, spreading his arms over the backrest.

"Why should I tell you?" Heero asked.

"Because I'm your best friend?" Duo tried and Heero had to suppress the need to roll his eyes. That was the other thing. Duo made him act human without him having to try. With everyone else he had to think about his reactions, but with Duo they came naturally.

Heero grunted and looked at his hands.

"They are no secret." He said and felt Duo shift beside him.

"They are if you keep them for yourself." Duo said lowly and Heero shivered. He tried to rationalize his reaction to Duo's actions but he just couldn't find a reasonable explanation.

"I'm confused." Heero said finally and flinched back when Duo leaned closer to him to look at his face.

"Why so jumpy?" Duo asked. Heero grunted and looked at the ground, trying to use his bangs as a shield from Duo's look.

"I'm not jumpy." He muttered and Duo laughed. Heero looked at him and couldn't help but smile slightly.

Duo stopped laughing and just looked at Heero with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"What?" Heero asked and a teasing smile tugged at Duo's lips.

"Nothing." Heero's heart skipped a beat at the rogue smile Duo gave him.

"Alright." He said and smirked at Duo, catching the other man off his guard. "Keep your secrets."

"It's no secret." Duo said and Heero shivered at the tone of Duo's voice.

"What isn't?" He asked and Duo's eyes shadowed.

"I think you know." He said. "Or at least have the slightest idea." Heero's breath caught in his throat and he suddenly felt the urge to run.

* * *

**Now would you mind if I barred my soul; if I came right out and said - you're beautiful?**

* * *

"Excuse me." He muttered and stood up, trying to run for the hall only to have Duo grab his elbow and turn him around.

"Don't tell me I've rubbed off on you and that you'll start running from me now." Duo said and for a moment Heero thought the other man was much taller than just a few inches.

"Duo-" Heero rasped out and hiccupped when Duo pulled him closer. Heero shivered when he felt Duo's strong body press against his.

"What are you doing?" Heero rasped out, his eyes wide as Duo leaned forward and buried his face in Heero's hair, breathing in his scent.

"I think you know." Duo rasped out making warmth pool in Heero's stomach.

"Duo-"

"I'm tired of waiting, Heero." Duo spoke lowly. "I don't think I can hold back any longer." He said and Heero swallowed over a lump. He was sure his face was as red as the shirt Duo was wearing during the second war.

* * *

**You get my senses running wild. I can't resist you sweet, sweet smile.**

* * *

Heero's thoughts came to a stop. Duo's body was so close and his warmth was pulling Heero in.

A thought came to him; that this was where he belonged. This was where he felt safe; where he didn't have to be perfect or strong all the time.

With Duo he could admit to himself and the world that he was human.

Everything in him screamed at him not to let go; to hold onto Duo forever.

He remembered Doctor J's words.

He remembered the lesion he taught him.

Always follow your emotions.

And when Heero felt Duo wrap his arms around his waist and a weakness almost overcame his knees, when he felt Duo's hold on him tighten as to stop him from falling; he knew.

He knew that with Duo he was safe and he knew what he had to do.

"Why are you still holding back?" He asked and felt Duo tense. He leaned back and looked up at Duo. Duo's eyes were almost black in the weak light.

"Are you sure you want this?" Duo asked and Heero felt like this was the moment that would decide the rest of his life.

"Yes." Heero said, deciding for the first time ever that any further thinking would only complicate things. "I'm sure." Duo let go of a shivering breath and gave Heero the most beautiful smile Heero has ever seen.

"Will you be mine?" He asked and Heero smiled.

"For as long as you'll have me." He said and, without another word, Duo bowed down and kissed Heero with everything he had.

* * *

**I've been waiting all of my life to make this moment feel so right.**

**The feel of you just fills the night so come on let's just hold on tight.**

* * *

And as the church bells announced midnight in the distance, the two newfound lovers finally found happiness in each others arms.

* * *

**TBC**

**DID YOU LIKE IT?**


	2. fix the situation

**I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing. The chapter was inspired by the song 'Listen to your heart' by Roxette. i claim no rights to anything.**

* * *

Everyone sees you as cold and arrogant. Everyone sees you as the Perfect soldier. They don't see what I see.

They don't see a man with dreams and hopes; a man with a good, passionate heart.

I know you.

I know how gentle you can be, how warm your hands are, how loving your words are, how beautiful your smile is.

I know how much it hurts you when people underestimate you, when they use you and walk away without thanking you for your efforts.

The guys and I can only do so much; even _they_ don't know you as well as I do.

I see _you_. I love_ you_.

All of you.

Your strength, your intelligence, your insecurities, confusion, curiosity; your desire to see and learn.

I'm constantly afraid that someone would hurt you; that they would push you into yourself because I can't be around every moment of the day.

I can't protect you from the selfishness and the close-mindedness of our colleagues; not that you would let me anyway.

So I do what I can. I show you any way I can that I'm there for you; that I love you. I show you in any way necessary that you mean the world to me.

I don't want to lose you to some ignorant fool.

I don't want you to change.

I love you just the way you are.

Just the way you are.

* * *

**You've built a love, but that love falls apart.**

**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**

* * *

Duo sighed for the hundredth time while sitting in his office. He was working on the data for Heero's next mission.

Une allowed him full reign. She even went so far as to allow him to pick Heero's team.

Heero was in his own office, working on a report. Duo couldn't wait for lunch time to see his lover. He couldn't help but worry about his Heero. Under all that strength and coldness, Heero was a gentle, loving man.

He had the smarts of a genius, but no one even tried to see that. No one seemed to care enough to see that except Duo and the others, even though the other guys couldn't see the real depth of Heero's feelings.

"How are you doing?" Duo looked up and saw Heero leaning casually against his doorway. Duo smiled at him.

"Just double-checking the data for your next mission, love." Duo said and Heero chuckled lowly before he entered the office and walked around Duo's desk to look at the screen over Duo's shoulder.

Duo noticed a certain tenseness around Heero's shoulders and a small worry line beside his lips; something that no one besides Duo and the guys would notice.

"Heero?" Duo inquired and felt Heero lean on the backrest of his chair.

"Hn?" Heero grunted and Duo sighed. His lover was closing up again; probably lost in his thoughts.

"What happened?" He asked and frowned when he felt Heero shift his weight. He pushed himself up and turned around to look at Heero. The chocolate haired man refused to look in his lover's eyes, a look of fierce concentration on his face.

"Heero-" Duo spoke with a sigh and took Heero's elbow in his hand. He pulled Heero in his arms and the man reluctantly obeyed. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and smiled slightly when the Perfect Soldier leaned his head on Duo's shoulder.

"Don't shut me out; please?" Duo whispered and Heero shivered.

* * *

**Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you.**

**Listen to your heart; there's nothing else you can do.**

* * *

"What happened?" Duo asked and Heero shut his eyes tightly.

"I heard people talking." Heero muttered, sure that Duo heard him just fine. He wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and hid his face in Duo's neck.

"What did you hear?" Duo asked, rubbing Heero's back comfortingly, drawing a small purr from the slightly smaller man.

"Duo?" Heero spoke hesitatingly. "Do you- am I- am I forcing you to be with me?" He asked and Duo tensed. He pulled back a little and made Heero look at him by cupping Heero's face in his hands.

"What gave you that idea?" Duo asked although he had an idea.

Heero looked to the side, but couldn't move away, because even though Duo's hold on him was gentle, it was still unbreakable.

"I heard Johnson. I heard him say that he couldn't understand what someone like you had to do with someone like me."

"What-"

"He said that there had to be something I was doing to force you to be with me because there was no way that a happy person like you could ever be with a - with an emotionless monster like me." Heero flinched when Duo's hands fell away from his face. He was looking at the ground, just waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems.**

**The feeling of belonging to your dreams.**

* * *

"What?" Duo growled and Heero looked up at him in shock. Duo's violet eyes were void of any emotion and Heero realized that Duo completely surrendered to his darker, more violent side; a side not even Heero wanted to challenge.

"I'm going to kill him." Duo growled and Heero's eyes widened.

"Duo-"

"I'm going to FUCKING KILL HIM!" Duo shouted and turned to leave his office when Heero grabbed his elbow and stopped him.

"Duo, wait-"

"How dare that son of a bitch even THINK that!" Duo shouted in utter rage. Thankfully, Heero realized who that rage was aimed at and tried his best to calm Duo down. They didn't need blood on the hallways.

"Duo, calm down."

"He doesn't even know you! What gives him the right to say something like that!" Duo shouted and Heero was grateful that all the offices were sound-proof. "Why the fuck does he even CARE! It's not like it's his god damn business who I love!" Even though the situation wasn't asking for it, Heero smiled slightly.

Duo almost instantly calmed when Heero hugged him.

"Calm down, koishii." Heero whispered. "Calm down." Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and pulled him as close as he could get.

"I can't calm down, Ro. I want to tear his fucking face off." Duo growled.

"Une wouldn't look kindly upon that, koishii." Heero said and Duo snorted.

"I'd gladly serve his insides to her for dinner." He muttered darkly. Heero chuckled and sighed when a huge stone fell off his back. Duo ran his hands comfortingly down his back.

Heero pushed back slightly and climbed up a bit to place a loving kiss on Duo's lips.

"Don't let it bother you so much." He said. "We know the truth. They'll have to stop talking at one point." Duo snorted.

* * *

**And there are voices that want to be heard; **

**so much to mention but you can't find the words.**

* * *

"I'll _make_ them stop talking; mark my words." He said and Heero offered him a calming smile.

"Do you have time for lunch?" Heero asked and Duo nodded.

"Go into the cafeteria. I'll just go and shut down my programs. I'm done for today ether way."

"Alright. I'll meet you there. I'll just go and grab my things from my office." Heero said and left Duo's office.

Something told him that Duo wouldn't be able to keep quiet for very long. He could only hope that someone would be there to stop him if he lost control.

He only hoped.

* * *

Duo walked into the cafeteria somewhat calm, but his blood boiled again when he saw Johnson laughing loudly with a few others. Before he could stop himself he walked over and stopped behind Johnson.

Deafening silence settled over the room and Johnson tensed when he felt a threatening presence behind himself.

"Johnson, I would like to have a word with you." Duo spoke lowly and Johnson shivered. He gulped and turned around, slowly standing up. Even though they were the same height Duo somehow managed to tower over him and even though he wanted to take a step back he found himself meeting the table.

"D-duo! What can I do for you?" He said and flinched when Duo's eyes flashed warningly.

"A word. Outside." Duo growled.

"What seems to be the problem?" Johnson asked trying to buy himself some time. Suffice to say he failed.

"Don't stall." Duo hissed out.

"Look, Duo. Whatever it is-" Johnson didn't even manage to finish his thought. Duo grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. Some of their female colleagues gasped and others tensed in their places although no one dared move. Some have never seen Duo like this and were too shocked to even breathe. Others who had the _displeasure_ of meeting Shinigami before dared not move; they knew they had no chance against the one man not even the rest of the former Gundam Pilots dared to challenge.

"Listen to me, and listen to me well." Duo growled and Johnson whimpered. His feet weren't even touching the ground and Duo's almost black eyes promised him a world of pain if he even breathed wrong.

"If I found out you spoke ill of _my lover_ again; if you so much as _breathe_ a wrong word to him or about him I'm going to gut you and leave you to rot, do I make myself clear?" Duo growled and Johnson nodded his head frantically.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Duo roared and Johnson scream.

"YES! God, yes, just get away from me!" Duo sneered and let Johnson fall. He took a step back and looked down at Johnson with disgust.

"You don't know him." He spoke lowly. "You know _nothing_ about him. You say one more word about him and I swear on everything I am, no one will save you." The tone of Duo's voice left no room for doubt.

"Duo?" Said man turned and looked at Heero, who stood behind him with the cutest look of confusion on his face that Duo just couldn't help but grin brightly at him.

"I changed my mind! Why don't we go to Paddy's? I hear she has a new specialty that we just _have _to try out." Their colleagues wondered how Duo didn't get a whiplash from the quick mood-swing, while Heero only tilted his head to the side.

A moment later he shrugged as if not carrying

"Alright; but this time _you're_ buying." He said and turned around to leave. Duo moaned but followed after him. Just as they reached the door he looked back a little and shot Johnson a glare that could rival Heero's patented Death Glare at any time.

Just a few minutes later Quatre, Wufei and Trowa entered the room and were thrown back a little by the demure atmosphere that greeted them.

"What happened here?" Wufei asked as they made their way over to the self-service line.

"Agent Maxwell had a _confrontation_ with Agent Johnson." The lady behind the bar said. She was pale and her hands were still shaking. Wufei raised an eyebrow at her while Quatre and Trowa exchanged looks.

"He's terrifying!" One of the female officers whispered. "I've never seen- I've never even thought that Agent Maxwell could be so-"

"Oh please, woman." Wufei snorted and the woman looked at him. "You were all told not to mess with Maxwell by Une." He said.

"And even though he gave you all quite a few warning signs you just kept on messing with Heero. Duo must have snapped; and I can't say it was a moment too soon." Quatre said and Trowa nodded.

"I would have reacted much sooner." He muttered.

"Yes, but you would have left it on threats." Wufei said and grabbed himself something to eat. "Maxwell won't stop at that if things don't change around here." Quatre giggled.

"I'd like to be a fly on that wall." He said and his eyes flashed ice-cold shocking everyone in the room even more.

"We just- Agent Yuy never-" Agent Forest tried to say something only to be shot through by three equal glares.

"Heero thought you'd stop after some time, but you've only gotten worse. Even though he works constantly you never cut him any slack." Quatre said. "I'm glad Duo blew up finally. Maybe now you'll get it in your thick heads that Heero's just as human as we are."

"There's nothing human about Duo Maxwell-" The three turned around and looked at Johnson, who was still on the ground, probably paralyzed with fear. "He's a demon; a real demon." He said.

"I wouldn't say he's a demon." Wufei said and smirked. "He's just Shinigami." With that said he took his plate and looked at Quatre and Trowa. "Let's go eat in my office. The atmosphere here isn't healthy." And without another word the three ex-gundam pilots left the cafeteria, leaving their co-workers with a lot to think about.

* * *

"You done, koi?" Duo asked from the doorway to Heero's office. Heero looked up from his laptop and smiled at Duo.

"Hai. Give me a moment to shut everything up and we can go home." He said and stood up.

"Anything interesting happened today?" Duo asked while Heero pulled on his jacket.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He said. "Agent Kelly and Strife came asking for my help today. They actually thanked me for my time and brought me some coffee after lunch." Heero said and Duo chuckled darkly.

"Good. They've learned something after all." He said and they made their way towards the elevator.

"I still want to know what happened yesterday in the cafeteria. Yesterday was Thursday and you _never _ miss cheeseburgers on Thursdays." Heero said as the door of the elevator closed after they entered.

Duo shrugged and leaned on the wall of the elevator.

"I just had a little heart to heart with Johnson about his idiocy; nothing more." Duo said and Heero raised an eyebrow at him.

"I sincerely doubt it was just a simple heart to heart, but I do believe that I'll feel much better if I left it at that." He said and Duo grinned. The door opened and they made their way to their car on the underground parking-lot.

"You know me too well, koi." Duo said and opened the door for Heero, making the Prussian eyed man roll his eyes.

Duo rounded the car and sat down, starting the engine after he closed the door and tied his seat-belt.

"I know you all too well." Heero said with a small smirk and Duo grinned.

"I bet I can still surprise you." Duo said and Heero chuckled lowly.

"Prove it." He said and Duo grinned.

"Your wish is my command." He said and drove off, assured that his message came across and that from now on their co-workers would at least think before acting, be it from fear of Duo's retribution or from respect for Heero.

Duo didn't really care.

As long as his lover was alright, he cared about very, very little.

* * *

**THE END**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
